Lifestyle of the Rich and the Famous
by Jenalin Marie
Summary: Bella Swan had everything a girl could ask for. Three platinum records, eight Grammy's and a rich and famous lifestyle. Unfortunately she was unlucky in love. What happens when Hollywood's favorite girl next door is rescued by a rugged, handsome stranger? Will love finally be on her side? Or will the fame and tabloids keep them apart?


**A/N Hello! I have had this idea swarming around my head for a while, so I thought I'd finally write it down! I haven't given up on my other stories. Expect new Chapters for Unbeating Heart and Death is Life this week! Each chapter of this story is a title to a song. Links to the song will be on my homepage. Anyways, review and let me know your thoughts :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 1-Crest of Waves

BPOV

Another failed relationship. The press was going to have a field day. I could already imagine the magazine headlines this weekend "Bella Swan heartbroken again! Are there anymore men in Hollywood left for the starlet to date?"

I suppose I deserved it. I was notorious for dating all the wrong men in all the wrong places. It wasn't my fault the press always involved themselves in my personal business! Lifestyle of the rich and the famous I suppose. I sat on a jagged rock over the pacific just a half mile from my beach house in Newport reminiscing over my crazy life.

Who knew my life would end up this way. Starting from singing in school plays to sold out arena's of 20,000 seats. I couldn't complain too much. I loved my life. I had everything I had ever wished for and more. My lyrics were sung by millions around the world and people flocked to hear me perform. But no one prepares you for everything else that comes with it. I couldn't take a shower in my own hotel room without a bodyguard standing outside my room. I couldn't just pop over to the nearest convenient store to grab a slurpee on a whim; I had to ask someone else to go get one for me. I can't even remember the last time I had a slurpee that wasn't already half slurp…

It's been three years since my first album. My first mall tour, my first platinum record. It all happened so fast, I can hardly remember all the details. I basically lived on my tour bus that whole first year. My second tour was the one that really raised me to fame. I was the opening act for John Mayer. I remember that first week perfectly though. I remember the first time meeting him. He was so friendly and nice and I just stood there like a blubbering idiot trying not to be all awestruck by his presence. Here I was, the newbie wannabe A-lister with no experience. We were left in the greenroom back stage for only ten minutes before it led to our first kiss. I should have stopped myself there. John Mayer never had a successful relationship, hence his "currently single" status. But let me tell you, when he speaks to you with those sultry eyes looking straight into your soul, you kind of throw any self restraint out the window.

The tabloids were all over that one. I was Hollywood's fresh meat, and John's new flavor of the month. Well, four months. He's an idiot. It didn't end well, but he did give me great inspiration for my second album. Thanks John. Then there was Jacob Black. Basically he was America's Sweetheart, and a constant cover to Teen Beat magazine. I couldn't blame the thirteen year olds though. You could clean your clothes off that washboard stomach of his. Things ended amicably, but they ended. One pap snapped a photo of me the week of our breakup of me stubbing my toe that brought me near tears, but it was enough to feed the damn publicity to convince the public of my tragic heartache. I still talk to Jake every so often. We wave to each other at award shows, but nothing too friendly to start gossip.

And that's how it's been with me for three years. I meet some amazing heart throb that's all charismatic and amazing, but it ends up being all for show. I'm pretty sure Hollywood doesn't understand the concept of love. It promotes it like hell, but no one in Hollywood seems to take their own advice. It's awful really. Was faithfulness just a myth now? The worst part is, none of them seem to think it's a big deal when they cheated on you. Scratch that; the worst part is you have to continue seeing the idiots at every A-list party for basically the rest of your life. The awkward tension gets snapped on someone's iphone and then you're in the tabs again. It freaking sucks.

I'm not really sure what I'm more sad about right now. Being dumped by James for that freaking skank Victoria, or my whole love life as a failure in general. Is it asking too much to want a guy to love me back? Maybe that's my problem. My old-fashioned values didn't fit in with this lifestyle anymore. Maybe I just needed to accept that the rest of my life would be filled with 4-month old relationships that ended publicly.

I picked up a few pebbles and chucked them into the water. The swells were starting to get bigger, drenching me from the waist up. The sky was starting to darken, and the beach was nearly empty. This was my favorite place in the world. It was private enough that I didn't cause attention to myself, but public enough for me to not feel like a hermit.

I should probably head home. I didn't even bring my phone with me. My best friend and publicist Alice was probably freaking out. We had been best friends since grade school, and she rarely saw the line between her profession and our friendship. She had to have seen the photos of James and Vicki on TMZ that broke out a few hours ago. She would ask what happened and I'd have to tell her that the jerk broke up with me via text message after he realized someone had caught his affair. I stupidly flocked to my computer typing his name into google where the plethora of unfaithful images popped up in results. I ran to my car and fled to my beach house before telling anyone where I was going. We'd only been going out a few months, and I was pretty sure it wasn't going to last, but it still stung. Being publicly humiliated was the freaking cherry on the top too.

I hopped off the rock not as gracefully as I had hoped. My jeans caught onto the jagged rock, ripping them to my thigh. My palms hit the sand with my pants still caught onto the thing. Crap, the tide was coming in. I held my breath and braced myself for the current. The water washed over me, carrying me back right into the side of the boulder where I felt the rough rock cut into my skin. As soon as the water retreated back the ocean, I let out a scream. I pulled at my jeans that were tangled into the rock that wouldn't let me free.

"Help! Someone help I'm stuck!" And the water came back. I held my breath a second time while clutching the side of the rock. The water pulled me back again and I felt another sharp pain along my thigh. The water lowered and I gasped for air. I felt hands reach to pull me up, but my pants still wouldn't free.

"I'm going to have to rip off the leg of your pants." A rough voice said steadily. I coughed up the salty water and nodded my head. My dark hair was in tangles in front of my face as I panted for air.

"Hang on just a second hun. I'm going to get you." I heard a loud tear as his hands pulled against the fabric. I was finally able to pull my foot out before falling back onto the sand.

"Here comes the tide, hang on!" The man yelled again. He pulled me to my feet and put his arms around my chest holding me close. Just twenty feet in front of us I saw a massive wave breaking heading our way. I held my breath again as it overcame us. It broke his hold over me but he clung to my wrist as the water flung us around. When it finally receded, both of us lay on the sand gasping for air. I hadn't even looked up to my rescuer before he grabbed my wrist firmly up, running for dry land.

"Hurry up, it's coming back!"

I pushed myself onto my legs and ran further inland. When we reached a place far enough from the tide, we fell back down to catch our breath, and for the first time, I looked into the eyes of my rescuer. Probably mid twenties, with lightly wavy, semi long bronze hair. Even after being shaken around by the ocean it looked professionally styled. Bright green eyes over a straight nose with a hint of a few freckles, and a gorgeous tanned body. He was wearing what looked like basketball shorts, sneakers and no shirt. This man was perfection. His eyes widened as I wiped my hair from my face. Crap.

"Oh hell, you're Bella Swan!" he yelled.

"Shhhhh! Please be quiet, I'd rather not be attacked by a mob right now. Worst day for press ever. Thank you so much for saving me. I'm not sure I would have got out if no one was there."

"Erm, no problem. Uh, do you…well, are you okay?" He brought his hand to his head running his fingers through his perfectly quaffed hair, and blushed as me stuttered quiet and nervously.

I stood up to take inventory on the damage. My left leg was still fully clothed while my right leg had the jeans ripped daisy duke short. There were long red scratches from my thigh to my foot. It stung like freaking no other. I lowered my hand to graze softly against the surface. I hissed loudly at the sting, lifting my hand off quickly.

"You're hurt! We should get you to first aid. I don't think there are anymore lifeguards on duty now. Do you have a car nearby?"

"No, I just walked here. I have a house up there a ways."

"Let me walk you there. If that's okay."

He looked sincerely concerned. I really shouldn't be taking any strangers home, but at the moment, I didn't have any shoes and no other choice.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to interrupt whatever you were doing before I ruined your night."

"Hardly. I was just on a run. Did you leave your shoes somewhere?"

"Well they were on the rock. I think the tide took them out."

"Hang on for one second. What's your shoe size?"

"Seven. I hardly think yours will fit me." He laughed as he fished into his pocket to bring out his wallet and a dripping wet iPod.

"Oh geez, I ruined your iPod, I'm so sorry!"

"No harm done. I'll stick it in rice when I get home. If it still doesn't work, you were worth the sacrifice I think." He looked up and gave me a heart-stopping crooked smile that nearly made me swoon. Get a hold of yourself Bells! You've dated every heartthrob in Hollywood and you choose a stranger off the street to make you weak in the knees?

"You see that bench near that boutique over there?" he pointed to where the sidewalk started underneath a series of closed shops. I nodded. His voice was velvet and I wanted to lick his perfectly sculpted lips.

"Go sit there and give me five minutes. I'll be right back." Before I could protest, he was running the opposite direction with me alone on the beach. I limped over to the bench in no hurry, sat down and let me head fall into my hands. What a day from hell. Get dumped, nearly drowned, and then look like a nearly drowned rat in front of possibly the hottest man on the planet.

A few minutes later, I heard the light thump of footsteps on the sand and looked up. The beautiful man was running back with a little white plastic bag in one hand.

"I wasn't sure you would wait, but I figured you wouldn't get too far with no shoes." He reached his hand into the little bag and pulled out some little yellow flip-flops to hold out to me. "Will these do? I just remembered a small tourist shop that stays open late."

I gave him a big smile and accepted his gift. "They're perfect. Yellow's my favorite color. You really didn't have to do that, you've done more than enough and I don't even know your name."

His face turned pink as he smiled "Edward. My name is Edward. And it's really no problem. "

"Well Edward, I owe you huge. Thank you so much. So, my house then?"

"Right. Which way?"

"Just up north a little ways. Are you sure you're in no rush to be anywhere?"

"Naw, I was just out for a night run, but I think I got enough workout done tonight."

"Did you drive here? I can drop you back off at your car when we get back to my place."

"No I took the bus in. I'm really fine though. You should get that leg looked at."

"It's really nothing some Neosporin and some band aids can't fix. I hardly think you need to worry so much about it."

He nodded but said nothing. I stood to slide on the sandals with my pants dripping heavily on my left side.

"Well this looks awkward." I laughed. I found a small tear on the inner thigh and pulled, making even shorts on the left side. I stepped out of the loose leg of the pant and proceeded to put on the shoes.

"Much better." I smiled and Edward laughed.

"I agree. Although if you walked around LA with pants like that, you'd probably start a new fashion trend."

I sighed and grinned back to him "you're probably right, and that's exactly why I had to fix it. It looked ridiculous."

We started walking towards the street in awkward silence. The breeze picked up a bit sending shivers down my spine. I held my arms in close, rubbing on my goosebumps. It was only May, and the weather in Newport was always low 70's. Pretty chilly when you add in the wind factor. I was a cold wimp.

"Sorry I wish I had something to warm you up." Edward said.

"You don't have to apologize, and I'm really fine." I answered with another smile. I couldn't stop looking at him! I probably would have let him drape his arms around me if he made the move, but he looked like a scared puppy. I was afraid if I spoke too much he'd run away.

"So are you from around here?" Might as well start the small talk. We'd be walking for another twenty minutes.

"No, I actually grew up in Washington. Small town called Forks. I just moved here last summer actually."

"Oh really? What for? Career change?"

"You could say that, more of a career chance. It's still in the works."

"Well I really hope it works out for you. Do you come to this beach often then?"

"Probably once a week. I usually just run by my apartment building, but I like the challenge of the sand every so often. The view is considerably better too."

"No arguments there. I've sat on that same rock about fifty other times and I've never fallen off it like I did tonight."

"Well I'm glad I was there to save you then."

"Me too, thank you." I placed my hand on his arm. Mostly because I wanted to feel those chiseled biceps but also to seem sincere. He blushed again. Geez that was hot. I don't think I ever made one of my boyfriends blush!

Time for a change of subject. "So what were you listening to before I rudely interrupted your run and then killed your iPod?"

"Umm, I think it was Biffy Clyro. They're a band from Scotland, have you heard of them?"

"I don't think so. I'll have to check them out. What else is on your playlist?"

"It's basically got every genre in there. Nico Vega, Pearl Jam, Civil Wars, Mumford and Sons, Muse…you."

"Really? I'm on your running playlist? What song?" My grin was basically earsplitting now.

"Hold Your Head High. It's one of my favorites. The line _You can drag me through fire and rain, convince me I will feel no pain and I'll still conquer this. _Gives me chills every time. The lyrics are beautiful.

"I'm really glad to hear you say that. It's one of my better songs, but wasn't ever a single. That song got me through a lot of crap."

"I can tell. I really relate to it. Probably my favorite song off that album."

"Thanks." It was my turn to blush.

"Your turn." He said.

"Huh?"

"What's on your iPod?"

"Oh…hmm. I'm with you on Civil Wars. I've listened to a lot of Pat Benatar lately. Punch Brothers, and one other I'm kind of embarrassed to tell you."

"Oh come on! You can't say that and not tell me!"

I laughed. "Fine, but you have to promise not to make fun. They're totally my guilty pleasure."

"Well now I'm crazy curious."

"Maybe you should guess."

"Okay, well you have to give me hints."

"They're a three boy band."

"Jonas Brothers." He said all too quickly.

"Eww no, do I look like I'm twelve?"

"Well you did say it was a guilty pleasure!"

"Their first hit was probably around 1997."

"How many boys were in Backstreet Boys?"

"Five I think. That's not right."

"LFO?"

"Nope, but I'm still surprised you know that."

"What was that British band that got huge in middle school."

"No idea but they're not British."

"How about you sing me one of their songs?"

"Haha no way! That would totally give it away!"

"Well I'm trying to guess aren't I?"

"Fine." I gathered up the courage to carry out possibly the most embarrassing thing I've ever done. "MMBOP dibadop ba dooobop a doobidob bah doowop dip dap ba dooo!"

Edward stopped in his tracks and threw back his head in laughter. "Oh no! Not Hanson! Say it aint so!"

"Hey! No knockin Hanson! They were the first CD I ever bought you know." And damn proud of it. I loved those boys.

"Seriously? That's embarrassing. They were your first CD?"

"No, the first one I bought with my own money. I think my first CD was some Jock Jams album I swiped from my mom."

"Well that's much better. I can just imagine you singing and dancing to 'Cotton-Eyed Joe' in your room."

"Ugh that song was terrible! It did have that Tequila song on there though."

"Still…I can't believe you like Hanson."

"Well, I own all their albums. Their newest one is pretty good. I've never been to a show though. I'm ashamed."

"Well I forgive you, and I promise not to tell."

"Whatever, you're going to sell that info to US Weekly aren't you." I jabbed him with my elbow jokingly.

"Not a chance. Don't you trust me?"

"I hardly know you! And here I am, pouring out my deepest secret to a stranger!"

"If Hanson is your deepest secret, I think you're okay."

"Well fair is fair. I told you one music guilty pleasure. Tell me one of yours."

"Hmmm…" His face lit up as he let out a stifled laugh. "Do you remember Chumbawumba?"

"That _I get knocked down_ song?"

"That's the one!"

"You still listen to that?"

"Oh yeah, I sing it to myself when I'm stuck in traffic."

"Care to demonstrate?"

"Hell no! I'm not singing _Pissin the Night Away _ to an international rock star!"

"Well I just sang MMBOP for you!"

"And you sang it beautifully. Geez don't you miss the nineties? They were the golden years."

"Yes. And pogs. Did you ever play pogs?"

"Oh man yes! I had the best golden slammer in my class. I was king!"

"I bet I could have beaten you" I joked.

"No way. My slammer was metal and had a hologram of a sun in the middle. Totally amazing."

"Mine had a lion or something awesome like that. I wonder if they still sell pogs."

"You can buy them on eBay. My brother and I considered buying a box filled with them just because."

"You're kidding. Can we be best friends?" I was almost not even exaggerating. I hadn't had a conversation this fun in forever.

He blushed again and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's just…well, this." He gestured his hands between us. "I hope I don't freak you out or anything, but I would have never guessed in a million years that I'd be walking you home."

"Well you're my knight in shining armor!"

"Hardly. Just right place at the right time."

"That's a first for me," I said grinning to myself. I didn't really want this walk to end and we were nearing my driveway. "That's my house just up that ways," I pointed to the little driveway with a modern-style three story home at the corner.

"Right. Did you want me to walk you to your door?" And he was back to his nervous self.

"Why don't you come in for a bit. Warm up and I'll get you a jacket. Unless you need to be somewhere or something…"

"I would love that. Thank you."

We walked to the side entrance where I lifted a key from under the mat to open the door.

"Huh." He murmured.

"Something wrong?"

"No," he answered. "I just imagined you'd have somewhere more private…and not something where you would leave a key under the mat. It just seems so…ordinary?"

"Well I am human." I joked. "I usually just come to this house with my best friends. Sometimes my parents come. It's not that far from LA, and perfect for a getaway when I need to straighten some priorities." I turned the key in the door and walked into the kitchen. The floors were covered in light, travertine marble. Light blue drapes hung in the windows, and a few photos donned the mantle of the fireplace.

"There is an awesome backyard though. Care to join me? I'm going to go change out of these wet clothes first. Make yourself at home. The fridge is fully stocked if you want anything."

"Sure. Thanks." He sat down at a bar stool and I ran up the stairs to change out of my damp clothes. My legs were starting to chafe and I think my butt was turning into a raisin from the wetness. Gross.

I opened the door to the master bedroom. The house really was beautiful. I had a large bed with a billowing white canopy and a large balcony at the end that opened out over the ocean. I braced myself as I stood in front of the vanity taking in my appearance. My heart dropped. My mascara was pooled under my eyes making me look ghastly. My hair tangled around my head in a very unflattering way. My lips were cracked and pale. I seriously looked like death warmed over. Hell, that godly man had been looking at this face for the past forty minutes? Poor thing. I hurriedly took out my brush, combing out the snarls. I ran some mousse through it quickly so it would dry in a natural curl. Next, makeup remover. I swiped a cotton ball around my eyes, clearing them of the mucky black mess. I added some new mascara and some lip gloss. Much better. I threw my shirt off and into the corner, and shimmied out of my ruined pants/shorts. I ran into my closet, stepping into some comfy yoga pants and a light blue, v-neck long-sleeved shirt.

Next I ran into the guest room where Dad kept some of his stuff. I found a plain grey zip-up hoodie that would work and headed back downstairs. When I came into his line of vision, Edward turned at me and smiled. It made me stop in my tracks. Had a man ever looked as gorgeous as him? I think not. I think I might be the luckiest girl in the world. Thank you God for almost drowning me to bring him to me. Totally worth it.

"This is my dad's. I think it will fit you." I held out the sweatshirt and he grabbed it, grazing against the back of my hand. I felt a light zing that made me gasp and drop it. He must have felt it too because his hands never clutched the fabric and it fell to the floor as he quickly bent over to retrieve it.

"Thanks. Are you sure he won't mind?" He tried keeping his voice at a normal pitch while the blood pooled into his cheeks again. It was so cute.

"Positive. I think he just bought that one because he forgot his last time. You can keep it."

He shrugged it over his shoulders and zipped it up. A little part of me died watching his abs disappear from sight.

"Do you want to stick around? I kind of had an idea." I asked him earnestly. Please say yes please say yes…

"Sure. I have nowhere to be. Anything I can help with?"

"Yeah actually. That door over there is the pantry. Want to grab the marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate? Then there's a blanket on the couch. Bring that out."

"S'mores huh?" He grinned. Damn that man made my heart go pitter patter. James who?

"Absolutely. You game?"

"You bet. You should know though, I cook the greatest roasted marshmallow this side of the Mississippi!"

"We'll see. You haven't seen my skills yet!"

"I'm intrigued Miss Swan. Do you have roasting sticks?"

"Yep, they're on the patio. I'll grab them, you get the goods. Follow me outside and close the screen door behind you."

"Got it." He turned to the pantry and I opened the back sliding glass door to the patio. It was all sand with a built in fire pit. The ocean gleamed in the distance. It was past twilight and the stars were really starting to come out. I opened the storage closet outside and grabbed a bundle of wood, a lighter, and the roasting sticks. When Edward came out, I had already built the little wooden teepee and had the fire going.

"Wow this is incredible!" He exclaimed, laying the blanket and food on the ground. "Why on earth did you walk all the way out to the west side of the beach when you have your own private one in the backyard?"

I sighed as I brushed off my hands and took a seat on the blanket. I was still staring out in the distance, but when I sat he looked down at me. I put my hand on the blanket next to me hoping he would join. This had to be the most brazen I had ever been with a man. Way to go me!

"Well, I like being in public without being noticed. Out on the private beach doesn't really give me the sense of security of being normal. I take that side street to the west side of the beach and sit on that rock till sunset and walk back. I've been spotted a few times, but people usually just stare for a bit and move on. I hate being confined to a cage.

He knelt onto the blanket reaching over for the roasting sticks and handed me one. "I can only imagine. Seems like you live your life in a fishbowl right? With everyone always looking in on your life?"

"Pretty much. I miss being normal. Don't get me wrong, I'm incredibly fortunate to be as successful as I am, but it comes at a cost. My life isn't just mine anymore. It belongs to anyone who feels they should be part of it."

"It sounds awful. You say it's worth it though right? It seems like you love what you do?"

"Of course! I really can't explain to you the feeling of standing on a stage in front of tens of thousands of people, hearing them chant your lyrics as you sing them. It's truly a euphoric feeling. It makes me feel like part of the audience. Every musician should have a chance to have that experience."

"I've been to your show. I'd be lying right now if I said I weren't still star struck right now."

I blushed again. Geez was it contagious? He liked my music! He bought a ticket to my show! Suddenly I was very self-conscious. "Don't be star struck. Really I'm just a normal girl who has a successful singing career."

"An incredibly beautiful, charismatic, amazing girl who mesmerizes me with her music."

He thinks I'm pretty. I think I might fangirl over him. "If I'm being completely honest, I've never been as nervous around a boy before as I am with you."

"No way, why on earth would you be nervous around me?"

"Don't take this as being too forward. I've really never invited a stranger over to my house before, but truth is I like you. I know we've only known each other for a little over an hour, but would it be presumptuous of me to say I feel a connection? You're real. I know you're not here to boost your image. I know you didn't run to my rescue because I was famous. And I'm pretty sure you didn't make up your love for Chumbawumba or pogs. I haven't had a real conversation like this in years with someone outside my inner circle."

He smirked that amazing crooked smirk of his and reached across for my hand. We clasped our fingers together and I immediately felt this warmth course through my body. We looked at each other for a few moments, with nothing but the crackling of the fire and the waves of the ocean breaking the silence.

"I don't think either of us can ignore this feeling." He said, obviously pointing out the electricity spreading back and forth between us. Massive butterflies were taking over. I feel like if I opened my mouth, they'd take off with my stomach. "I just have a hard time pretending this is real Bella, and if we're being totally honest here I should say I've been badly hurt before. Really recent too. You are this incredible woman who happens to be a celebrity, and yes, while you've pointed out that you're a normal human being, it's hard to ignore the tabloid headlines about your relationships. Call me old fashioned, but I'm a 'one-girl' kind of guy and I want a long term relationship. Not that I'm asking you to be my girlfriend or anything, but it just doesn't seem like that's your type, ya know?"

My heart sank. I pulled my hand back into my lap and stared out towards the ocean. I couldn't even help the pathetic tear that betrayed me, running down my cheek. I quickly rubbed it away.

"I get it." I said. "I'm a huge liability because of my dating history, but you can't believe everything you read in magazines."

"I figured that. But honestly Bella, how on earth could you want to do anything with me when I'm a nobody? You basically have your pick from anyone in Hollywood so why would you have any interest with my life?"

"You don't know those guys Edward. So far, the majority of them have been pathetic pricks who can't keep their hands to themselves. Do you know how awful it is to read that your boyfriend cheated on you on the Perez Hilton homepage? Usually with the young Disney Channel graduates who are trying to make it on their own. The next Lindsay Lohans. I don't dish out everything to a man the way the tabs say I do. I don't kiss just anyone. I don't date every guy who bats an eye at me. I fall in love easy yes, and naïve enough to think the guys in Hollywood do the same. I usually end up being the one heartbroken and no guts to tell my no-good exes to shove it."

Well that was a lot more than I expected to share tonight. I looked up to see my least favorite look on a person: pity. I don't want pity. I want reality and respect. Could that come in the same package? I was pretty skeptical.

"Please don't look at me like that. I'm going to get enough of it tomorrow."

"Well now I feel like a jerk. I meant what I said. I think you're gorgeous and incredible. I'd be a huge liar if I said I didn't want to see you again. I've had more fun with you tonight than I have had in a long time. Please just forgive my idiocy and forget I said that last part. And what happens tomorrow?"

"Well, how about we start our marshmallow roasting contest." Enough of the heavy. I was on a beautiful beach with a beautiful man, roasting marshmallows like a normal girl. If I could keep the sun from rising tomorrow, I'd do it. "I'll deal with tomorrow as it comes, but let's just forget about it tonight. Come on Edward, let's see your roasting skills."

He graciously accepted the marshmallow I handed him and scooted in closer towards me.

Before long, we were back to our playful banter, feeding our sugar high, and cuddling on the blanket. I didn't want him to leave.

I woke up the next morning with my head nestled into the crook of Edwards arm. Our fire had only a few living embers left and the sky was starting to lighten on the horizon. I felt more content in this moment than I had in months, maybe even years. My euphoria ended abrubtly when I heard a door slam, and some stilettos marching across the travertine.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I'm going to kill you! Get your butt out of bed this second!"

Alice.


End file.
